Merry's Story
by Rayele
Summary: My version of LotR!!! MWAHAHAHA!!^_^ Frodo and Sam escape Shelob's lair to find an un-expected plot that awaits! Plz Review!


Merry's Story by Rayele  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: All original Characters belong to Tolkien, sadly…  
  
Authoresses Note: This story starts after Frodo and Sam leave Shelob's lair in The Two Towers. ^_^ I know, it starts in a weird place, but oh well!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, Sam! He's not dead!" Cried a voice from the shadow.  
  
Sam gasped. Who was there? And was he right? Was Frodo ALIVE? Sam turned around, completely confused with a sudden flicker of hope in his heart.  
  
"Who's there?" Called Sam.  
  
A person suddenly ran out from the shadow and, to Sam's surprise seemed to be a hobbit. He then got a full glimpse and saw to his amazement that it was a hobbit-lass. She ran to Frodo's side.  
  
"Who are you!?" Cried Sam.  
  
She smiled. "I am Merry, I come from the Shire…"  
  
"Shire!!" exclaimed Sam, "But how did you know? And how did you get here?!  
  
"I'll tell you everything, but first we've gotta hide! There are orcs! Said Merry in sudden panic, hearing the approaching voices.  
  
Sam gasped. Before thinking he ran to Frodo, picked him up and ran to hide in the shadows. Merry followed. Gasping, Sam let Frodo down gently, then looked at Merry. The orcs passed by quickly, to Sam's relief.  
  
"How do you know he's alive?" asked Sam.  
  
"It's a long story" Merry replied.  
  
"Tell me" said Sam, eagerly.  
  
  
  
"Alright" Merry smiled and started, " It was a dark day in the Shire, the sky seemed almost black…It was the weirdest thing: Gandalf showed up at my doorstep! Gandalf! The old wizard who I hadn't seen in so long! He was troubled, and in a great hurry. He told me stuff about the past, about the Ring, about the fellowship and all. It all seemed so terrifying. I didn't at all expect what he did next. He wanted me to help him, to help you! He took me away on his horse and dumped me two days from here. I didn't understand, and I still don't…He wanted me to find you and Frodo, he said you needed me…I have no idea why. I thought I'd never find you, until I met Faramir!  
  
"You found Faramir!" Sam exclaimed, amazed that she had met the man who bid him farewell only days ago.  
  
"Yes" said Merry, "He told me of you and that nasty Gollum. With his directions, I followed you, and amazingly, I found you!  
  
Sam said nothing for a while. He was still trying to fit the pieces of this crazy puzzle together.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Sam cried with a jump, "You said Gandalf send you! Are you sure it was he?!"  
  
"Yes, it was he for sure" replied Merry, confused.  
  
Sam suddenly gasped, then, even in this time of shadow and peril, Sam smiled and laughed.  
  
"On our quest" Sam explained, "Gandalf fell in Moria. Dead we thought him to be! Somehow in my heart I knew he lived still, and it's true then! He's alive!"  
  
Before Merry could respond, Sam was quick to more questions.  
  
"So why do you think my poor master lives" He asked, now suddenly sad and full of sorrow.  
  
"Gandalf told me! He told me of the evil Spider, fearing what you two were faced with. He told me that it stings, but doesn't kill until it eats. Frodo is only drugged!"  
  
Sam opened his eyes widely. He knew all along his master couldn't be dead, not Frodo. Sam wept with happiness.  
  
"You bring so much good news, Merry" Sam smiled and went over to Frodo. "Yes, I hear a faint heartbeat now" he said softly. "Thank-you Merry, you have saved him! Without you I would have left him for the orcs! Thank-you!"  
  
"Your welcome, though it's really Gandalf who you should thank."  
  
After a while of thinking and resting, Sam thought of Merry, not this Merry, but Merry Brandybuck, his long known friend and companion. He thought it strange and co-incidental that the two shared the same name.  
  
"Sam" asked Merry " Will you tell me of your and Frodo's adventure? Of your fellowship? I have heard a fair bit about it, but will you tell me more?"  
  
Sam agreed. He needed something to get his mind of waiting for his master to awaken. And besides, Merry had told him so much, and brought him such luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell what you think!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeze review! I need inspiration people! ^_^ Hope ya liked it!  
  
luv,  
  
-Rayele 


End file.
